BattleTanx: Global Assault
"BattleTanx: Global Assault" is the second game in the BattleTanx series, developed and published by 3DO. It was released on August 31st, 1999 for the Nintendo 64. A Playstation port was later released on February 29th, 2000. The sequel expanded the series gameplay significantly. Several new tanks have been added, as well as a few new powerups and game modes. New gangs make their appearance, with some returning from the previous game. The amount of playable maps has also increased, now including locations in Europe. __TOC__ Storyline The year is 2006, five years after the X-2 Virus brought on the apocalypse. Griffin Spade was successful in rescuing his wife Madison from the clutches of several gangs across the United States. The two now rule the city of San Francisco, with Madison being its Queenlord. They also have a son, Brandon, who is unusually intelligent and active for his age. Together, they hope to rebuild civilization amongst the ruins. Recently, however, Griffin has been having nightmares about a Queenlord he's sure he has seen before. His instincts indicate that this is much more than a nightmare, and that his family may now be in danger. Soon, he will uncover the truth of a threat greater than any he has faced before. Gameplay Global Assault plays essentially the same as it's predecessor. The player(s) select from a total 12 different gangs to play as, each with a different army of tanks and starting powerups. They are pitted against computer controlled armies or other players in a variety of different game types. Campaign ;Single Player :See Also - Campaign Mode (Global Assault) The Campaign of Global Assault is divided up into 18 separate missions (as well as one secret mission). Like in the previous game, many objectives involve rescuing specific targets, destroying all enemies on the map, or crossing a bridge successfully. There are now also objectives that involve destroying specific enemies or structures, and escorting convoys to their destination. Instead of having a set amount of lives during the game, you can now select your tanks by spending Tank Bucks. These can be found throughout the campaign and are also awarded for every 10,000 points you score. Each tank costs a certain amount of Tank Bucks, and if you are unable to afford any, it's game over. Not all tanks are available right away, and some are only available in multiplayer. ;Cooperative Global Assault also allows you to play the campaign cooperatively with a friend (only 2 players, unfortunately). It works roughly the same as single-player, the key difference being that all Tank Bucks are shared. Multiplayer Global Assault has added four new multiplayer game modes to the mix, though it has dropped its predecessors Annihilation Mode. The game modes available are listed as follows... ;DeathMatch The traditional free-for-all mode of the series. The first player to reach 10 kills wins. ;Battlelord Each player is given a Queenlord in their base to protect. The first player that captures all opposing Queenlords and returns them safely to their base is the winner. ;Tank Wars Plays face off against each other for 3 minutes. Once the timer hits zero, the player with the highest score wins. ;Frenzy Queenlords will appear randomly throughout the map. The first player to acquire 10 of them will win. ;Convoy One player or team is assigned to protecting a group of convoys until it reaches its destination. The opposing player or team must destroy them before they can accomplish this. Whichever group succeeds will be the winner. ;Hold 'Em A Queenlord will appear in the center of the map. The first player to capture her, return her to their base, and hold onto them for 30 seconds, wins. ;Family Mode A more advanced version of Deathmatch. Players are now given unlimited ammo for their primary weapons, and all powerups are automatically armed in sequence upon pickup. Single-Button controls are utilized as well. Versions To be Added Gallery Gabox.png|Front Cover (N64) BackGA.png|Back Cover (N64) GlobalAssaultN64Cartridge.JPG|N64 Cartridge GlobalAssaultPSXCoverFront.jpg|Front Cover (PSX) GlobalAssaultPSXCoverBack.jpg|Back Cover (PSX) BTGAPSXCD.jpg|PSX CD Bt2.png|Front Cover (PAL) BTGAPSX Mission 1.png BTGAPSX Mission 2.png BTGAPSX Mission 3.png BTGAPSX Mission 4.png BTGAPSX Story Info 1.png Skull Riderz Cutscene.png BTGAPSX Mission 5.png BTGAPSX Mission 6.png BTGAPSX Mission 7.png BTGAPSX Mission 8.png BTGAPSX Mission 9.png BTGAPSX Mission 10.png BTGAPSX Story Info 2.png Shadow Ops.png BTGAPSX Mission 11.png BTGAPSX Mission 12.png BTGAPSX Mission 13.png BTGAPSX Mission 14.png BTGAPSX Mission 15.png BTGAPSX Mission 16.png BTGAPSX Story Info 3.png Crimson Guard.png BTGAPSX Mission 17.png BTGAPSX Mission 18.png BTGAPSX Mission 19.png BTGAPSX Mission 20.png BTGAPSX Mission 21.png BTGAPSX Story Info 4.png Iron Maidens.png BTGAPSX Mission 22.png BTGAPSX Story Info 5.png Les Misreables.png BTGAPSX Mission 23.png BTGAPSX Mission 24.png BTGAPSX Mission 25.png BTGAPSX Mission 26.png BTGAPSX Mission 27.png BTGAPSX Mission 28.png BTGAPSX Mission 29.png BTGAPSX Mission 30.png BTGAPSX Mission 31.png BTGAPSX Story Info 6.png Cold Warriors.png BTGAPSX Mission 32.png BTGAPSX Mission 33.png BTGAPSX Story Info 7.png Brandon Spade.png BTGAPSX Mission 34.png BTGAPSX Mission 35.png BTGAPSX Mission 36.png BTGAPSX Mission 37.png BTGAPSX Mission 38.png BTGAPSX Story Info 8.png Cassandra.png BTGAPSX Mission 39.png BTGAPSX Mission 40.png Voices.png Videos File:BattleTanx Global Assault (N64 TV Commercial) File:"BattleTanx Global Assault" - Tank Wars Gameplay Notes & Trivia To be Added External Links *BattleTanx: Global Assault on Wikipedia *BattleTanx: Global Assault (N64) on IGN *BattleTanx: Global Assault (PSX) on IGN Category:Games